Going To The Run
by Seni-x
Summary: Based on songfic of The Wolf Of Were. Remus J. Lupin thinking about his time with Sirius.No slash, only tears.. Please read and review before flaming


Going To The Run...  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a product of J. K. Rowling, not me. Everything belongs to her. The song, Going To The Run, belongs to Golden Earring, not me. If you don't know Golden Earring, Shame On You! Them who might know them, a very well known song of them is also Twilight Zone. I just had the idea to write my own songfic, based on the idea The Wolf Of Were had with Richard Marx' song: Right Here Waiting for You. Read that songfic first please (author is a friend of mine, so... a bit of promoting won't upset her ;-) Type her name in (the Wolf of Were) and read this songfic.) or else you won't understand what I'm talking about. Best to listen to the song while you read it, it adds to the effect. So go download it or something.... You won't regret it. (a/n: It isn't Black in the song, but Ed... But who cares? It's like it's written and destined for Black, so...)  
  
(ps: I am from Belgium, I've learned English for three years now, I'm very good at it, but it's possible I've made mistakes. Please don't flame me for that!)  
  
Remus got back from Harry's room. He could not forget that pain in the boy's voice when he had told him: I miss him, Remus... He knew exactly what was hurting Harry so much, but he couldn't help him now. The hurt inside the werewolf was too much to bear right now.  
  
I could bet on New Year's Eve, He'd call me up at night From the other side of the world Black was always there alright  
  
Remus sat down on his bed and sighed. He remembered his best friend, who had shortly passed on. It had been his own damn fault, thought Remus angry. Why? Why?! Remus' thoughts screamed.  
  
Black's got the looks of a moviestar Black's got the smile of a prince... He ride a bike instead of a car I wanna be his friend  
  
Remus remembered how they once met in the Hogwarts Express for his first year.  
  
He was sitting lonely in a compartment, until the door suddenly flew open and two boys came running in. 'We got'em!' They yelled to each other. Young Remus had looked up. The two boys were almost identical, you could tell they were best friends by the way they were acting. When they had flown in, the last one had shutted the door, while the first one had already his wand out and casted a spell to shut the door for their victims, probably. Remus had to laugh a bit, while the boys were panting and laughing aloud. The two boys looked round. 'Hi... Who are you?' 'I'm... I'm... Remus.' 'Goody, Remus. How are you?' The first boy said ridiculous. The second one sniffled and laughed loud. 'Good imitation, James!' Remus looked to the floor. He was quite a silent boy and didn't dare to speak much. 'Remus? Are you... Offended?' Remus looked up, but didn't speak. 'James is sorry... We didn't mean to offend you.' 'That's alright... Eh...' 'Sirius. My name is Sirius Black and I'm into white magic... hahaha!' Apparently that was a joke, so Remus just laughed a bit, while he was asking himself what that boy was talking about.  
  
The older Remus had to smile a bit. Sirius and James had been friends for a couple of years before Remus got in to their group, so he was the new kid. At first he was very ashamed of himself, but James and Sirius understood his reasons for that and taught him to open his mouth more, which he did then. He was very grateful for that. Remus didn't knew what would have become of himself now if it were not for those two. 'I'd probably be sitting here alone... Like I am right now...' A tear started shaping itself in Remus' eyes.  
  
Dancing in the living room With the lady so nice Like a child with the wisdom truth He's just of a friend of mine  
  
Why had Voldemort picked on James? Why had James picked Peter? The hatred in that thought was almost sensible. Peter... If only they had never met him! Remus remembered the few good times they had had with Peter in their group.  
  
He was always the boy who walked behind. He looked up to the threesome, but he could never top them.  
  
If it wasn't for James and Sirius, Peter would have never be with them! Remus thought stubborn.  
  
James and Sirius were walking together with their new friend in the corridors of Hogwarts. Their first school year had started for a week or two now and they were becoming close friends.  
  
Remus was so happy, but was dreadful at the thought of telling them one day his giant secret he held within himself. That were worries for later, he told himself everyday. BAM! Remus immediately took out his wand, together with Sirius and James. They looked around. Much they couldn't do, they were only learning the basics of magic right now, but who knew... 'Who are you?' They asked at the boy who was laying on the floor.  
  
They had located the source of the explosion and what they saw was a little boy, with big front-theets and with watery eyes as if he was about to cry. James saw this and bended down. 'What's the matter?' The boy opened his mouth, but no sound came out of it. 'What happened?' Sirius asked, while bending down too. The boy's mouth was furiously moving when Remus suddenly had a thought. 'He's got a Silencing-charm on himself.' The boy nodded. ... They were back of the headmaster's office. Dumbledore had freed the boy of the spell and the boy had told him someone, he didn't wanted to tell who. But somehow it seemed like Dumbledore already knew who had done it. 'So Peter, right?' The little boy looked up. 'Yes?' 'Are you in Gryffindor?' Peter nodded. 'Great! We're too.' That had been the beginning of a would-have-been great friendship, if it wasn't the fact that Peter had betrayed them all after Hogwarts.  
  
Black's got the means and the colours Black's got the wind in his hair He goes riding with the brothers He's got a fist in the air  
  
Going to the run... Run Angel... Going to the run... Run... Angel...  
  
And Heaven and Hell came together that night Only for you this time  
  
Going to the run... Forever Angel...  
  
Tears were following the lines of the scarred cheeks of a middle-aged werewolf. He kept on seeing the sight of his last living friend falling. His hair was still as smooth as always, his face had an amazing view over it, but it was as always good-looking. Remus knew it had seemed to take forever to fall behind that Veil. Why Sirius? Why follow us?!  
  
When summer at the festivals Holding on real tight On the back of a Harley You take me for a ride in the sky  
  
Remus thought of the time the four Marauders, who had sworn never to be broken up by someone, had become a five-some when James married Lily.  
  
Remus, Sirius and that damned Peter had been pushing James to ask her out for probably five years then. Ever since James' third year he had started liking Lily, but she hated him. He asked her out every time he saw her and although Remus had told him that wasn't the good way, he never listened.  
  
Black's got the looks of a moviestar Black's got the smile of a prince He ride a bike instead of a car I'll always be his friend!  
  
Only, in his seventh year, when he had finally grown up, Lily liked him too and dated him. Two years after that he asked Lily to marry him and she said yes. It took them six years in total to get those two together, but Remus and Sirius had never regretted it.  
  
How could they?  
  
Lily had helped them as much as she had helped James. Remus remembered when Lily had comforted him after he and his first girlfriend had had a row. She sat with him for hours, talked about how good life was going to be, that he was better of without and that he was too nice to grieve about that. Remus smiled. How would he ever forget that moment? It was right after he had told James and Sirius he was a werewolf and they hadn't talked to him for a few days. His girlfriend had broken up with him, his grandfather had died... All bad things were happening, but good-old Lily had comforted him like she would do many times. After they had told her he was a werewolf, all she did was say: "Oh well... You are still Remus to me, werewolf or not." It seemed like it hadn't even surprised her. She was such a good person, just like James and Sirius were. Tears were streaming over his face now. He hiccuped.  
  
Why?! Was the question that would hunt Remus for all his life.  
  
Going to the run... Run Angel... Going to the run... Run... Angel... And his weak star shines so bright Like a fire in the night  
  
Going to the run... Forever Angel... Going to the run... Run Angel... Forever... Going to the run.... Run Angel...  
  
And Heaven and Hell came together that night Only for you this time  
  
Going to the run... Run Angel...  
  
Going to the run... Forever... Angel... 


End file.
